1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to magnetic components.
2. Information
Wide range of electronic devices may have various magnetic components. Magnetic components may be capable of providing various functions. For example, magnetic components in electronic devices may function as transformers, inductors, filters, and so forth.
Commonly, in order to have magnetic properties, magnetic components may comprise of an assembly of one or more wires wound around a material having permeability properties such as ferromagnetic material having a toroidal type shape, a rod type shape, etc. When a current is applied to the one or more wires, the component may produce a magnetic field, which may be utilized to address a wide range of electrical needs associated with electronic devices.